1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to elevation data analysis, and more specifically to the use of elevation data to identify building unit rooftops.
2. Background Art
Being able to efficiently identify building unit rooftops, including their height and location, is a critical determination for the deployment of wireless communications services. For large geographical regions, rooftops are typically manually/visually located using geo-coded aerial photography. Street addresses are normally estimated from location using conventional GPS-style interpolations. Unfortunately, the resulting information is often difficult to obtain, and roof heights and locations cannot be reliably determined from aerial photography.
What is needed therefore are systems, methods, and computer program products that enable efficient processing of elevation data sets to identify building unit rooftops and their corresponding height and location.